Little Treasures
by SweatDrop
Summary: Naruto found him, in that dark alleyway on a chilly winter morning. Just like all the little treasures that he finds in his dark little town, Naruto took him home.


* * *

Little Treasures

Author: SweatDrop

* * *

I found him in the dark alleyway down the street by the old building. As a kid, we were always told not to go down to the building. It was half demolished, ready for the construction workers to come fill the place with new floorboards and shining windows upon brightly painted walls. But just within weeks before that could happen, the Head of this small town fled will all the towns hard gained money. Quickly all around town, small businesses were declared bankrupt. Of course this left the old, crumbling building half falling, half standing. That was years and years ago.

Now there are new shops across the dimly litted street, milk bar, fish and chips, post office, they were all tiny but brightly colored and so welcoming in this small dark town.

That morning I had gone down to the Milkbar to get the chocolate bars that would grant me access back into my warm house on this chilly day which had been taken over by my city-girl step/adopted-sister. Sakura was one of my best friends and almost like a big sister to me but definitely not a small town girl. Sometimes I wonder why she bothers to come over anyway. Not used to small cities, Sakura had refused to leave the house just incase, "That perverted old neighbor." Of mine decided to make a move on her. I snorted at the thought of Jiraiya even trying to perv on her, knowing that one glance in her direction that she didn't like and you'll be flying out the 11th story window.

Just as I was about to cross the road back towards my apartment, I heard a small whine behind me. My mother always said I had a slight obsession with lost items or even animals. I'm guessing she was right as I stepped into the dark alley. To my surprise and horror, what I found wasn't a dog, not even a possum or rat of some sort. A full grown human, wrapped in a long black coat around his skinny, shivering frame.

The second he looked up I realized my mistake. He wasn't an adult, he clean face showed his age, well, as clean as his face could be in these conditions. His dark brown eyes were surprisingly trusting. That must have been what had landed him in that alleyway in the first place.

He raised his arms up, like a child wanted to be picked up. I wondered how he knew I was going to try to help him already. Putting the bag of food I had collected that morning to the side, I hulled up the thin body bridal style. Never have I ever taken in a human but never have I ever encountered a scene like this either.

I walked slowly back up the road and sighed softly as the young man started to almost purr in happiness. Well, it wasn't much different from the stray cats I had saved, and collected over time. Chocolate bars will have to wait. Sakura needed to learn that she's the older one anyway. Plus, she definitely had bigger balls than me knowing that she can probably smash my face against some kind of rough surface if I did do something she didn't like…

I'm sure Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind looking after Shukaku, Kyuubi and the team for a few weeks while I fix up this little kitty.

As if he sensed that my thoughts were of him, the boy purred once again. Not that my thoughts were off him the second I saw him anyway. How could such a thing happen, even in this dark little town it was really unlikely to find a homeless in an alleyway. Everyone here was just a little too loving and a little too trusting in this city, even with the dark cloud that always seemed to cover it.

* * *

Written in Naruto's pov if anyone was confused.

Wrote this during some practice test thing ages ago. Man, sometimes I wonder what's wrong with my writing… DD: It wasn't first as a FanFiction. Just some random characters (and only one name was actually written in the story) but I changed a few things and did some spell check (but huge parts of it are obviously still bad grammar and such).

Oh well, I wanted to upload something so why not. It's not like I want to rip my hair out reading this so I hope you guys don't either…or puke at how horrible my English is.

I was so surprised to find this and read it because…my hand writing as surprisingly NEAT. It never happens C: I'm so proud.

Not sure if I should keep writing this because I'll ruin want little good things in this chapter has so yeah. I need some ideas DD:

* * *


End file.
